


Vanity/男友價值論

by notthechosenone



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, M/M, PWP, Sleepy Cuddles, Sub Illya, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6729436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthechosenone/pseuds/notthechosenone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有些點Napoleon非得證明不可</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanity/男友價值論

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vanity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6008584) by [objectlesson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/objectlesson/pseuds/objectlesson). 



> 沒有beta，說真的我也不確定自己再翻什麼了  
> 給美蘇致上我12分的愛，有錯盡量抓，謝謝大家。

Napoleon在週六早晨醒來，睡眼惺忪、一點點宿醉，而且十分開心。

 

首先，這是一個他什麼事情也不用做的下午，沒有應盡的義務，也沒有待處理的事情，除非你對義務的定義中包含了＂在葡萄牙的高級旅館中享受著凸窗透進的陽光＂。

 

UNCLE提前完成了任務，在下一個指令下來前還有幾天，他們可以充分的用任何想要的方式享受里斯本，這正是Solo要做的。

 

對Napoleon來說，他所謂的享受就是伸展在全裸著的Illya旁邊，在旅館床上。這是永不退卻的新鮮，令人興奮不已。

 

Napoleon在終於清醒，並努力把自己粘著Illya的四肢扒開以後，第一件做的事情是轉身，好好地盯著Illya瞧。可惜了有一部分被蓋在被子下頭，不過俄國人健壯寬廣的身軀實在是美到令人驚嘆，所有他的強勢在睡眠時通通被關掉了，繃緊的臉部肌肉在他口水滴上枕頭時鬆垮。Napoleon想要靠上他，想要吸進Illya呼出的每一口氣，然後舔去那些溢出他嘴角的汁液。這有點噁心，Napoleon知道，但如此不計後果的想要一個人的感覺同樣令人顫抖。他願意沈溺在Illya身邊也不願停泊各處，這樣就再也沒什麼好抱怨的了。

 

Napoleon呻吟，傾前咬在Illya的肩膀上，深入卻溫柔。『早安，我的陽光。』他歡悅地說，在收回身子前細緻地在舔過那個咬痕，看著前一天晚上在Illya身上留下來的性愛瘀痕，這畫面可以使最矜持的人墮落。

 

Illya開始醒來，在試圖揍Napoleon把他趕開前蜷曲自己的身子。如果說他在清醒一點的話，也許還打得到人，但他才半醒，所以Napoleon輕鬆便躲開了。『我的天，你實在是太幸運了。如果說我是受任務溜進來暗殺你的特工的話，Peril，你現在早就死了。』

 

『現在幾點，』Illya咕噥，把毯子拉過頭頂。

 

Napoleon滑到床側，從床頭櫃上撈起Illya的表，用食指輕點臉頰然後嘖嘖做聲，『接近下午一點，這時間你可沒理由不用標準速度對我拔槍射擊了。』

 

Illya匆忙坐起身，『下午一點？』他叫，表情因沮喪皺成一團，臉上還留著剛剛留下的口水印子，頭髮也亂的要命。Napoleon看著他，驚訝又同等恐懼地想著他這輩子大概沒辦法比現在還要更為愛情俘虜。

 

『是的，下午一點，如果你在太陽升起的時候才入眠的話，這是一個很合理的起床時間。休息一下Peril，沒必要現在還照蘇聯嚴苛的表操課。』

 

Illya縮回床上，把自己埋進棉被堆，聲音悶悶地透過枕頭傳出。『看看你對我做了什麼。』他哀號，這不是個問句。

 

Napoleon偷偷地笑了，把自己弄進浴袍然後開始著手處理咖啡。『沒什麼糟糕的... ...目前為止。』他這麼說，把幾匙咖啡豆舀進咖啡機裏頭，每隔幾秒鐘就往Illya的方向偷瞄幾眼，因為如果不這麼做的話，他就會窒息而死。

 

『糟糕透頂。』Illya說。

 

『我不同意，』Napoleon反擊，把唱針放下，Ella Fitzgerald 開始高聲歌唱。『我用舒適把你原本枯燥無聊的人生畫上色彩，你應該心存感激。』

 

Illya看向Napoleon，一句話也沒說，Ella正用悲泣的聲音唱著： _ 有種感覺你正藏著我什麼，不讓我了解下你的感受嗎？ _

Napoleon意外地覺得這詞很搭現在的場景。

 

他倒出兩杯咖啡，並遞給Illya其中一只，眼睛貪婪地流連他身體各處，大片的皮膚就在Napoleon眼前，Illya真的很大隻，就算Illya縮起身子來盯著咖啡瞧仍舊。

 

Napoleon退遠一點，靠在吧台邊欣賞他的完美。如果靠近的話他會控制不住自己想要交疊上Illya的慾望，這樣咖啡會打翻，兩人都會燙傷的。再說，遠看才有辦法把美景盡收眼底。

 

Illya抿了一口咖啡，然後笑了，把手梳進亂糟糟的金髮中，徒勞無功地想讓它們整齊一些。Napoleon心情很好，覺得自己像是灌了口烈酒，他喝下一大口明知還是過熱的咖啡，然後自然地，燙到了自己的上顎。

 

一段時間後Illya注意到他的目光。『你在看什麼？』他問，眉頭皺緊一些，讓Napoleon迫切地想要把大拇指跟掌心壓上去撫平。

 

『你身後那張猙獰燈塔的畫』他說謊，瞳孔舒展。Illya只是對他眨了眨眼。Napoleon必須跟胸口湧上那股惱怒奮鬥，然後接著道，『 **你，Peril。** 不是很明顯嗎？我在看的是你。』

 

Napoleon滿意地看見Illya臉頰泛紅，他想要舔拭那股熱度，想要觸摸讓血液在底下竄流然後親到他變敏感為止。他是如此想要到胃在腸子上頭捲成一塊。『我看起來... …』Illya開口，『像是睡糊了的樣子嗎？』最終Illya 這麼問，跟他想問出口的差了十萬八千里。

 

Napoleon度量了一下，深呼吸一口氣，然後把咖啡放下，大步走到Illya身邊，把他的馬克杯從手上抽走。Illya抬起頭來，看起來有點被嚇到跟冒犯了，但這表情沒有在他臉上留很久，因為Napoleon推倒他，壓著他的肩膀將俄國人釘在床上，『是，你看起來睡糊了，』，Napoleon咕噥，唇舌刷過Illya喉頭夢一般火熱的肌膚，感受他血管細緻地脈動，他忘我地吸吮著，然後大口咬下。『而且剛醒，還狠狠地被操過一番。你是這麼的， **這麼的** 他媽太可口了，要我怎麼忍得住只站在那邊遠觀。』

 

Illya像是溺水的人緊抓浮木般揪緊Napoleon的肩膀，這一抓很用力，但Napolen就希望它能留下痕跡，這樣幾天後他才能再度在鏡中看著這一切發生過的證明。是Illya把指尖全埋進他裡頭，永遠也不想放手的記號。『你在說謊。』Illya說。

 

Napoleon把膝蓋卡進兩腳間，迫使Illya張開雙腿。唇啃上Illya下巴的粗糙，這感覺實在是太好了，所以他多花了幾分鐘去理解Illya暗示了什麼。『等等，』他把Illya困在自己臀間的混亂，然後直起上半身，『你剛剛說我是個騙子嗎？這很傷人。』

 

Illya沒有馬上回話，手指玩弄著Napoleon袍子的下襬，看起來有點被此分心了。『是的，』當手掌貼上Napoleon胸膛時他開口。眼神朦朧，『你是個騙子，你靠這行吃飯的。』

 

『嗚，是沒錯，但我 **不會** 對你說謊。』Napoleon為自己辯解，傾向Illya的觸碰他。往下看，震驚於Illya的手在他身上看起來有多巨大。Napoleon習慣另一種相反的感受：嬌小細嫩的女人，精緻的手腕跟小小的掌，被Illya的寬闊寵壞讓他感到驚訝，他契合於Illya寬闊的身軀跟修長的指。『而我絕對不會 **對此** 說謊，你是，毫無疑問地，我見過最美的男人，更別提我們在床上一同度過的時光了。』

 

Illya皺皺鼻子，聳肩。『不，』他簡單地答到，『這話由你來說，鬼才信。』

 

Napoleon聽到這話嚇壞了，他從沒有想過Illya居然對自己的耀眼誘人毫無自覺。畢竟Napoleon可對自己的好外表清楚的很，他花大把的金錢與時間在上頭，並用它們作為武器，所以他想Illya一定也清楚，可能沒有他那麼熱衷啦，但至少知道自己有多好看。他怎麼可能不知道？『你實在是太令人難以置信了！』他嘆道，跨部與Illya的鼠蹊部摩擦，把一聲輕嘆逼出Illya唇間，Napoleon的胃因此興奮地顫抖著。『有近乎一半的時間你害我沒辦法進行色誘任務就是因為目標是盯著你瞧，而不是我，噢，有時候換做是我在盯著你瞧，所以任務才沒辦法順利進行啦。你，當然有注意到這一點吧！』

 

Illya看著他的樣子像是Napoleon瘋了，『我從來沒有接過色誘任務。』Illya提醒他。

  
  


『那是因為你的社交能力可悲至極，還是個糟糕的同伴，更別提你的調情技巧了，根本是 **徹頭徹尾的災難。** 但我跟你保證，要是你舉止上有我一半的魅力的話，Waverly才不管你願不願意，他會把你丟進所有有錢的已婚的女人群裡頭。』

 

Illya翻了白眼。『我不與苟同，Cowboy。』

 

這話Napoleon很沮喪，他發現Illya不斷否認自己有將Napoleon理智拆解殆盡的本錢、的原因，也不願給自己多點尊重。更令人失望的是，Illya不像Napoleon常做的那樣，尋求對外表的稱讚以及從中得到滿足。Napoleon看過漂亮的女人抱怨自己又胖又醜，只是想要從其他人那邊得到正面稱讚。但Illya從不看起來像 **想要** 任何東西的模樣，俄國人十分安定於自己所認定的事實，但那 **不是** 真的。Napoleon畢竟是個專家，他最受不了那種人們滔滔不絕地展現無知的模樣了。

 

『你能媲美阿朵尼斯(Adonis)。』Napoleon居高看著身下的人，看他透金的肌膚，俐落的肢體線條，強韌的肌肉；看他天藍色的眼睛是多麼清澈，就好像剛融化的雪。

 

『無瑕的像個雕像。』

 

Illya做了個鬼臉表示懷疑。

 

『幹嘛用那種表情看我？』Napoleon問，語氣間傳出沮喪。

 

『我就是個男人，跟世界上其他男人沒什麼兩樣。』Illya緩慢平穩的解釋，就好像Napoleon智商實在是太低才看不出這點。

 

這太超過了，Napoleon體內斷了條理智線，他低身啃咬Illya的鎖骨、肩膀跟胸膛，凶狠且毫不留情，讓Illya在他身下吃痛地呻吟扭動。在Napoleon唇下Illya是如此活現、滾燙並炫目。

 

『你跟其他男人不一樣，Illya，我的天啊。』Napoleon在Illya乳尖吐息，讓它們在Napoleon手指玩弄下頂立。『為什麼你覺得我會這麼失態？為什麼你覺得我沒辦法把手移開你身上？只因為你＂很有個性＂嗎？』

 

Illya在他身下顫抖，手掌攀上Napoleon寬厚的背，後者輕聳肩想擺脫掉，因為現下的對話實在是 **難以接受** 的蠢。

 

『因為你們美國人的品味都糟透了。』Illya回答。

 

Napoleon的視線迷茫，在Illya胸前喘息，舔過他兩胸間的凹陷處，使水漬淫靡在肌肉上，如同鑽石般閃爍。Napoleon無法不去想Illya有哪一處不及完美。『告訴我，』Napoelon說，

把手指壓進Illya肋骨間。『為什麼你不覺得自己漂亮。』

 

Illya嘆氣，把頭轉向一邊看著窗戶，好像突然發它很惱人一般。『漂亮是個很嚴肅的詞。』Illya這麼說，Napoleon的胃沉了下去，Illya常常在不同的場合用＂漂亮＂稱讚他，像是在德國，被壓在裁縫店牆上輕吻的時候；或在義大利，兩人肩膀隨著汽車開動節奏撞在一起的時候；這個詞在Napoleon用兩根手指為他擴張，看著身下美到不可置信的軀體時濕軟地傳進他耳中。Napoleon從未見過如此美麗的人，從來沒有。

 

他不會全記得他倆間稱讚對方的每一個細節，現在這些回憶戳上他的胃，暗沉、不舒服地攪弄著。

 

Napoleon搖搖頭，期待Illya做更進一步的解釋，最終，俄國人說到。

 

『我非常普通。』

 

Napoleon懲罰性地咬下去，好告訴Illya他最好是＂非常＂普通，非常這副詞這完全就否定了＂普通＂的定義。但他省的去反駁免得Illya在跟他繼續鬼打牆下去。『然後呢？』Napoleon問道。他把手滑道Illya身後，用指尖感受筋肉收緊的脈動，掌心覆蓋住Illya的背肌。『你知道的。』Illya告訴他。

 

『不，我不知道，你一個字兒都沒有解釋好嗎？』Napoleon提醒他，每說一個字就用臀狠狠撞擊他的垮部，Illya隨著節奏擺動，他看起來是這麼可口、放鬆，在他身下這麼脆弱。想要繪畫的慾望湧上Napoleon的心頭，這樣他才有辦法把這一刻保存下來。

 

『我... ...，』Illya嘗試，皺緊眉頭，雙頰因沮喪刷上的紅使Napoleon吞了口口水。

 

『這很難解釋。』

 

『噢，你最好想個法子來說服我。』

 

Illya手無意地在空中比劃著，在好不容易擠出最後一句掙扎時嘴 噘 的老高。

 

『我喜歡你幹我。』

 

_ 噢 _ ，Napoleon想，好像鬆了一口氣，內心緊纏的線鬆開來，七上八下的胃終於回了定位。『你是.. ...說，這讓你不知怎麼的喪失了所有的魅力嗎？他們在蘇聯是這樣教你的嗎？』

 

Illya又皺幾起眉頭，看起來十分困惑，好像他說的是世界上最基本的事情，而Napoleon居然連這個都無法理解，實在是一點道理也沒。

 

Napoleon _ 當然 _ 要知道為什麼喜歡、跟想要被幹的慾望削減了他的魅力。

 

同一時間，Napoleon眼角瞥見化妝鏡中自己的倒影，一個絕妙的點子浮現在他腦中。

 

『你，』Napoleon聽起來低沉且危險，讓兩個人都有點嚇到了，Illya在他身下一動也不動。『起身，面對站在梳妝台前面，手撐在桌子上。』

 

Illya困惑地盯著他，天藍色舒張到最外邊，好似北海上結霜的薄冰，俄國人的舌頭舔過唇角，但在他能說任何話之前，Napoleon的自制力早已屈服，他向前吻上Illya，咬開他的唇，飢渴、潮濕且長久地舔過各個角落，Illya為此崩解，就像大理石柱被海浪粉粹，納入懷中那般。

 

他們每一個吻都像這樣，從懸崖頂部落下般。每一次都像他們的初吻，令人悸動、顫抖，每每都讓Napoleon懷疑他是否會融於這般炙熱下。Illya吸吮他的舌頭，揚起脖子讓Napoleon把雙手插進他髮中，讓美國人感受著他每一個微小的動作。

 

Napoleon十分驚訝像Illya這麼固執堅硬的男人，可以在他指間軟化成這個樣子，在唇舌間融成水，如此輕易地被分開，進入。Napoleon把虎牙咬進Illya的下唇，直到Illya哭叫出聲，啜泣著想要躲避那股疼，他藉著俄國人脆弱的時刻扭住他的手臂，提醒他『現在，去梳妝台那邊。』聲音沙啞且破碎，Napoleon試圖在Illya動身時穩住自己的呼吸。

 

Illya站在鏡子前，手撐著梳妝台，頭低垂下著，不敢直視鏡子裡的自己，好像裡投映出的是什麼汙穢的東西一般。Napoleon一邊從行李箱裡頭順出潤滑劑一邊看著這畫面，覺得自己真幸運，同時又對Illya居然沒有意識到自己的美感到 **憤怒** ，他應該要知道的！

 

他卸下自己的長袍，站到Illya身後，手貪婪地在光裸的背上游移，緩慢、下流地撞擊Illya的後臀。『所以你喜歡我進入你？』他這麼問，任濕氣沾染上Illya的肩，Napoleon閉上眼睛，舔去Illya身上的汗珠，接著手移摸上Illya的胸腹，讓大拇指撫在喉頭的凹陷處。Illya弓身好讓自己的身體順著Napoleon的形狀，臉頰燦紅。Napoleon指腹可以感受到他血管最小的流動，有時候Napoleo真氣惱自己沒辦法把Illya整個人吞下去。

 

『我知道你喜歡，』Napoleon告訴他，手指滑向Illya的股間，在指節進入時穩住Illya，緩慢且穩定。『而這他媽的棒透了，Illya，這很美。你多想要、多需要我操你是我看過最好的事了。』Napoleon耳語，手指把Illya的臀瓣分開，讓他感受到自己頂在他穴口的堅挺的慾望。『我要用背後位在這好好操你，而你將會從鏡子裡看到你到底有多美。』

 

Illya發出一聲掙扎，下巴抵住自己胸口。Napoleon把手環在Illya胸前，讓Illya呼氣到他的二頭肌上。『這點子聽起來如何？』

 

『拜託，』Illya簡單地抗議，向後頂Napoleon包覆他的身軀，呼吸變得急促、不規則。『Solo。』

 

Napoleon再度咬下他的肩，把陰莖放到Illya為他軟化的入口，那裏自前一晚的愛撫後就溫順不已，Napoleon喜歡那裏的熱度，喜歡Illya是如此為他敞開、在他身下求饒，就好像他生下來就是為了接納Napoleon一樣。

 

他倆第一次做愛的時候，Napoleon還沒有預期到這一步，這一切。他沒有想到Illya把他拖入一個濕暖有多迷人，沒有想到Illya會把手放上他的，當然也沒預見Illya跪在身下舔弄他的慾望，俄國人眼睛緊閉，像是祈禱的信徒般虔誠。

 

Napoleon 當然 也沒有預期到更後來，當他第一次用大拇指插入Illya被舔鬆的入口，好奇Illya會不會掙扎假裝自己從未被碰過；他從未想到Illya會讓自己做到這一步，Napoleon趁任何糟糕的狀況發生前，讓自己陶醉在Illya對他全然的坦承中，看到俄國人為他放鬆，一邊被他壓制一邊呻吟 _更多_ ，另他不可自拔的深陷。

 

Napoleon把額間蹭進Illya的背肌凹陷處，『看著，知道你有多美了嗎？』

 

Illya低囔『沒有，倒是看看你，你的手正在－－－噢。』他因Napoleon咬上後頸大聲抽氣，這口深到留下了一個半月型的印子。

 

『停。』Napoleon說，抓住Illya漂亮的金髮，順著背脊的弧度把他的頭往後輕拉﹐，強迫他對視鏡子裡的自己，Illya眼中一閃而過的自愧跟恥辱讓他更火了。Napoleon得現在就停住玩弄Illya的動作，不然他就要射在他的背上了，這可不是Napoleon所計畫的。他的陰莖抽動了一下，Illya喃喃著些不知所云的細話。

 

『上帝，你真的是太美了。』Napoleon嘆息，看著Illya鏡子裡喘息的胸膛，看著汗水順著肌肉線條下流，濕溽淺色的體毛。『繼續看。』

 

Napoleon流暢地跪在Illya身下，飢渴地想要品嘗他，用舌頭將他舔開，讓他準備完全。Napoleon把Illya的臀瓣握在手中分開，順著股溝往上舔去，享受著Illya為此顫抖，欣賞被自己逼出的一聲高叫。

 

『看著你自己，』Napoleon再次說道，咬過任何他所能觸及到的部位，像是他緊實的臀跟大腿肌肉收緊突起的血管。『我要你看當我用舌頭操你的時候你有多美，我要你清楚這一點。』

他深吸一口氣，Illya則發出一聲抽噎。

 

Napoleon的唇刷過那條暗沉的縫，那裏因被擺弄擦出可口的紅痕，Napoleon又吸又舔，讓它擴張到可以容納自己的陰莖。Napoleon把舌頭頂弄到深處，把Illya堅韌的內裡撐到最開。這讓Napoleon很難呼吸，而且視線全被遮住了，但他不在乎，因為世界上沒有比此刻更美妙的事物了。Illya得理解才行，這個死腦筋的俄國人 **必須** 知道他嘗起來有多可口。

 

Napoleon在Illya股間的潮濕呻吟，讓他私密處因沾滿唾沫閃爍。『天啊，Peril。』Napoleon咕噥，收回身子讓自己喘口氣，看著Illya就像幅被解析透徹的畫。

 

『你看起來棒透了，理解到這點了沒？』

 

Illya擠出一聲破碎、失去控制的笑，整個人在Napoleon控制下顫抖不已。『沒有，』他在Napoleon掌有他，氣息噗上大腿內側的私密處時回應，『我會好看的唯一理由，是因為有你。』

 

『不！你會好看是因為你本就很美，你天殺的太棒了。』Napoleon說，舔濕自己的食指跟中指在Illya的穴口附近磨蹭，接著伸進去。為Illya的柔軟嘆息，它吞沒Napoleon指節好比Illya在幫他咬時一樣飢渴。『上帝保佑，Illya。』他喘息，彎曲指節，胃因Illya的呻吟下掉了一個層階。『你不應該要是真的。』

 

Ilya試圖想要發出叱鼻聲，但在Napoleon勾起手指的刺激下，出口的反而像是掙扎的低泣，手指操到柔軟的最深處，

  
  


『Solo，』Illya叫，手笨拙地勾上Napoleon的髮間拉扯。『我需要你，進來。』

 

Napoleon腳微微顫抖，手指仍在Illya體內，從內部向外感受這個男人。Napoleon感到痛苦，因為他每一分每一秒都想要占有這個英俊的俄羅斯特工。『你會累嗎？』他在Illya耳邊問到。

 

『是的。』Illya坦承，在Napoleon的手指上操著自己，頭微側向Napoleon那端。兩人的氣息交融在一塊。『這不好，但棒極了。』

 

Napoleon強迫他再次把頭轉向鏡子，『看你自己，』他告誡『不是我。』然後把下巴放上Illya的肩窩，看著兩人鏡子裡的倒影，整個人因Illya通紅的臉、脖頸跟俐落的鎖骨雀躍。

俄國人的臉被慾望畫的一團亂，眉間微皺，張嘴喘息，Napoleon控制不住把更多呻吟操出他嘴中的想法。

 

Napoleon讓Illya含進他的食指，從內部感受他滑嫩透紅的口腔內壁，這觸感軟到不像是Illya這種剛硬的男人所應具備的。『我想在每一個地方幹你，』Napoleon耳語，同時用手操著他的前後『用各種方式。』他把手指抽出Illya口中，拉出的唾液牽絲在唇側。

 

『Solo，』懇求從Illya嘴中溢出，蔚藍的眼在鏡子中映出的是迷茫。『求你了。』他的後穴貪婪地吞吐著美國人的手指，炙熱美好到Napoleon向自己發誓世界上沒有比現在更美好的時刻了。

 

『看著我進入你，』他下指令，依依不捨地把手指從Illya體內抽出好打開潤滑劑的瓶子，把內容物塗抹在他的入口好讓他準備完全。『看著你是怎麼被我操開的。』

 

『是的。』Illya的心思沒有很在線上，只是一昧地把自己往Napoleon的方向送。

 

進入是這麼，這麼地簡單，他的陰莖毫無障礙的就滑了進去。Napoleon從來沒碰過有人可以為了他如此敞開。他的心為這股飢渴碰碰跳動，手抓緊Illya的臀並慢慢地把自己埋到暖和的最裡處，緩到Illya的每一個脈動，每一個渴求更多的收緊都清晰到不可置信。大片的肌肉與對性的渴求從化妝鏡中映出。『上帝，』Napoleon 在進去的時候長長的噓了一口氣，控制住Illya好讓他不要有更多動作，Napoleon 想要品嚐這樣的他，埋覆在令人悸動的高溫內。

 

Illya在Napoleon體下顫抖，嘴巴因慾望張大，淫靡的液體從下唇滴落，眼睛微微的閉了起來，這可不行。『張開雙眼，』 他把鼻子頂進Illya背後肌肉弓起的凹槽，舔去他背脊上鹹鹹的汗水結晶。『看著我們。』

 

Illya太陽穴上的青筋微微跳動著，他強迫自己張開雙眼，好像對視著鏡子裡頭的倒影使他痛苦一般。汗滴留淌過鼻樑，像是條領帶般掛在頸間。『我看起來好像你傷了我，』他氣喘吁吁地說，胸膛在Napoleon 貼上的掌下激烈地起伏著，修剪整齊的指尖微微壓進他的肌膚內。『你不會傷到我的。』

 

『實際上感覺怎麼樣？』Napoleon 前挺骻部開始猛烈抽動，Illya的身軀在激烈的動作下 _ 晃的好 _ 比波浪上無依靠的船。『感覺好嗎？』他用力的操Illya，Napoleon的胸膛緊黏Illya汗水淋漓的背部，陰莖深埋入他體內。

 

『Cowboy，』Illya的聲音在顫抖，血嫩的舌刷過唇瓣，眼神專注在Napoleon鏡子中的倒影，『安靜點。』他從牙縫中擠出這些字句。

 

『才不，』Napoleon反擊，用力地操弄Illya，讓他的膝因力道彎跪下一些，『我不會停止頌讚你有多美，不會停止告訴你接納我的模樣有多令人著迷，』他說，覺得自己在Illya體內又更硬，更充實地佔滿了他一些。Napoleon把手指插進金黃的髮間後拉強迫他抬頭，因為Illya 必須 看著這一切，Solo向前更用力頂弄Illya，讓俄國人汗水淋漓的額靠上了鏡子一端，讓他呼氣在自己倒影前。

 

『說說，你現在看起來怎樣？』Napoleon喘息地問，字句近乎不成一體，汗珠從他身上滴下到Illya肩上混雜在一塊。

 

『紅通通的，』Illya據實以告，聲音聽起來像是——就是——給人蹂躪過了一番。他的身軀因Napoleon 的推擠整個平趴在鏡子前，梳妝臺為上加的重量搖搖欲墜。『還看起來有點慘。』

 

『是“完美”，』Napoleon糾正他，鬆開把Illya臀抓出紫紅色印子的手指，改撫摸上他的大腿間挺立、正淫靡低著汁液的慾望。『看到你有多硬了嗎？看看你因為我操你的關係濕的多透徹？你知道你對我幹了什麼好事嗎？』

 

Illya發出一聲野獸般的悶哼，低沉、原始且不加修飾，一個字也沒有回應。Napoleon的陰囊收緊，他知道自己差點就因Illya這一聲給去了。『我愛你接納我的方式，Illya，我愛在你裡頭的感覺，我愛你。』他氣喘吁吁地說，把自己的面容藏在Illya大片的肌肉下，這些字句就像呼吸吐氣般自在地流出他嘴中，鎔鑄在他們做愛的每一個細節裡頭，一字都不假。他用來擊潰這個俄國人的是發自內心的一片赤誠，讓Illya在他面前無保留，近乎破碎地為自己暢開。

 

在他身下Illya定住了，他用力喘息，然後射的Napoleon滿手都是白濁的液體，先是一絲銀線沾上了梳妝台的腳，剩下的灼熱全沾在他伴侶的手上。Napoleon隨著他，把陰莖頂進Illya的最裡面，近乎虔誠地低喚『Illya，』然後把慾望全抒發在俄國人體內，他半壁上眼睛，用舌頭貪婪地舔過所有能觸及到的皮膚。『天啊。』Napoleon嘆息。

 

Illya在台子前用手肘撐了起來，撞撞Napoleon的胸膛『會痛，』美國人抗議。『閃開，我需要呼吸。』Illya這麼回嘴。

 

Napoleon滑開好欣賞自己造成的一團混亂，他的腳在顫抖，Illya也不惶多讓。他仍舊趴在鏡子前試圖穩回呼吸的節奏，眼神飄忽地沒有聚焦，臉紅的像是吃了一顆番石柳後連顏色都浮到頰上了，他的頭髮翹的可人，背跟肩膀上都是Napolen留下的印子。

 

這世界上還能有比這傢伙更可愛的人嗎？

 

Napoleon這麼想，一邊把手指梳進自己的一頭亂髮中，內心被各種他無法表達的情緒充斥。整個房間在做完愛後除了濃膩的情欲以外沒有其他聲響。

 

『所以呢？』Napoleon打破這片平靜，總是要有人打破的。

 

Illya在鏡子前悶哼，又是一團霧糊上了他的倒影。『所以什麼？』

 

『你怎麼想？是不是覺得你自己是自宇宙誕生以來最令人屏息的存在呢？』

 

Illya轉頭的速度慢是令人痛苦的慢，他批判性地眨眨那令人忌妒的金黃色睫毛。

 

『我覺得你有些太誇大了。』

 

『基督在上，』Napoleon大聲嘆氣，放棄般仰後自己的頭『你實在是太不可理喻了。』

 

『我沒什麼需要被說服的，』Illya告訴他，終於把自己從梳妝檯前剝離，甩甩略為僵硬的臂膀。Napoleon就這樣看著他做這些動作，對Illya這樣強壯的人可以為自己這般軟化感動。Illya深吸一口氣，說道『我倒是認為你操我的時候挺好看的。』他坦承。

 

『你根本就不應該在看我！』Napoleon大叫，縱使這番話使他的五臟六腑為之翻騰，噢，聽聽Illya把＂操＂這個字咬在嘴尖的細膩。『你應該要在欣賞自己的倒影，然後理解為什麼我光看著你就是一種折磨，就只因為我沒辦法分分秒秒都把你壓在最近的牆上狠幹。』

 

Illya轉過身來，似乎有點不穩。這讓Napoleon內心警鈴大作，因為現下他可不確定要是Illya突然倒下來的話，他有沒有辦法支撐住他的重量。但俄國人只是步伐蹣跚地把自己弄到床邊然後笨拙地倒下，在被單上壓出個Illya形狀的印子來。『理解你妹，』聲音模糊地從床單中透出『應該要是... ...同情才對。』

  
  


『同情？你到底在說什麼？』Napoleon一邊爬進浴室一邊問，不情願地開始清理自己，他一直不喜歡這種把Illya留下的氣味痕跡清掉的感覺。他在肩上掛著一條毛巾重返臥房，為眼前Illya死躺在床上看起來就像另一頓自助大餐的模樣感到心碎，他不應該還這麼想要他的。

Napoleon清楚＂渴望＂代表著不方便跟危險，但同時他對此無可自拔，他被Illya給吸引，就像是地球繞著太陽轉一樣，是眾多宇宙法則之一。

 

『是，是同情，你忘了我也花基本上同樣的時間跟你相處。』Illya解釋，『不只你一個人有慾望問題。』

 

Napoleon眨眨眼，不確定他倆是否在同一個話題上。『你在我們工作的時候也一直在想著要把我壓上牆嗎？』他嘗試地問道。

 

『每天，』Illya這麼回應，『不管是不是在工作。』他轉過身來露出個笑，Napoleon則傾身吻上他的大腿，親上剛留下的青紫愛痕。光看著它們就讓Napoleon心生愉悅，Illya的話在他心裡頭轉了又轉，硬是在那裏頭紮根，在一個他尚未命名，甚至不知道存在的地方發芽生長。

 

『我懂了，』他說，吞了口口水。接著把雙膝跪在床的兩側，拉下肩頭的毛巾擦拭俄國人的身體，同時盯著方才才被他使用過的穴口瞧，那兒看起來紅嫩、飢渴，讓Napoleon心跟著它微微收縮的頻率起伏，他用手指擦過Illya的股間，『天啊，』他咕噥『如果我能硬起來的話，我現在就想在操你一遍。』

 

Illya從下往上看著他，臉蓋上了一層陰影變得不好識讀，俄國人伸出手用指尖刷過Napoleon的髮側『而我會允許。』他安靜地回應。

 

Napoleon讓Illya的目光在身上停留了一會兒，在自己目盲之前移開他的視線，Illya閃爍如日，若久視將會連眼珠都被燒盡。他有太多話想說，多到甚至超出這房間能承載的量，多到連里斯本都不夠容納，字句將從海灣滿出溢向世界各角落。Napoleon整頓自己，說『我真的能相信你居然覺得我有這麼誘人嗎？因為如果是這樣的話，你的自我克制實在是令人驚嘆。我幾乎沒注意到你在看我，而我向來都能注意到幾乎所有投注樣我的眼神。』他聽起來沒有原先預計出口的有自信，太緊繃太乾了。

 

Illya有些意料之外地眨眨眼，然後聳肩，讓出點空間好給Napoleon。『那是因為我，做為一個間諜，好上你太多了。你不去觀察。』

 

Napoleon試著去想出些什麼反擊，但他的心跟不上線，喉頭因Illya現在這副模樣乾渴－－慵懶地、滿身愛痕的模樣－－在他有下一個動作前，Illya先一步勾上他，用手環上美國人的脖子讓他跌在自己身上。『Solo，』他的吐息跟Napoleon的混在一起。『我是你的。別在時時刻刻都苦惱這件事情了。』然後他們接吻。

 

Illya小心地啃咬Napoleon的下唇，他倆吻了又吻，Napoleon就像個傻子一般，鈍鈍地想著這一切是多麼的不可思議，他們的身體契合如天造地設，看看Illya捧著他臉頰的掌，＂你的＂這兩字給他念起來有多清脆，但這些想法全化在交纏的唇舌尖，此時此刻，任何思緒都顯多餘。

 

他們分開彼此好喘口息，『笨得要死但美極了，Cowboy，而你認為我才是需要鏡子的那位。你可沒像自己形容中的普通... ...。』Illya的唇再度黏上他的，吻得好像在呼吸一樣，若失去Napoleon，他將無法存活。

 

某種東西在Napoleon的胸膛內擴散，如同葡萄牙的陽光般照展各處，Napoleon在Illya的吻下笑得蠢極了，覺得自己有些醉酒，有些迷茫，且生命中，再也不會有比此刻更加明媚的時光了。


End file.
